


Complete

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, M/M, Witchers With Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: It's too hot to be touching, but neither Lambert or Aiden wanna let go. Besides, they don't get to be together that often.





	Complete

Aiden is a good few inches taller than Lambert, but Lambert doesn't mind letting Aiden curl up against him and be the little spoon. It's never quiet, not with their enhanced sensed, but he focuses on Aiden's heartbeat to drown out all other sound. He feel it slow and steady against his chest, can feel his own syncing up with the rhythm. It startles him when Aiden suddenly speaks.

"Been a while since we got to do this," Aiden says shifting to press himself even more firmly against the other, their bodies slick against each other with sweat. His hair smells sweet as Lambert presses his nose into it. Washed earlier, probably. A pity, since they're both already soaked from the heat. The heat from the stove across the room is a small price pay to to see Aiden's body.

"Been a while since I was blessed with you shoulder blade jammed into my sternum," Lambert retorts in a grumble. But he presses a small kiss to the back of Aiden's exposed neck, curls his hand around Aiden's bare stomach. He doesn't mind.

They don't get too be intimate like this often. Not safe to when they sleep under the stars, not with creatures and humans in any given direction. Tavern rooms award them somewhere for a fast fuck or rest, before innkeeps realize that Aiden and Lambert are more than "good friends" and kick the two out. Rented rooms in cities offer no privacy either. Renters looking in, making sure they're not destroying anything or intruding on their Witcher business.

Hideouts, however, are perfect. No one to bother them, no nosy folks to try to eavesdrop in on them. Just the two of them in a locked up little one room hut, bodies smothered together with the stove pouring out warmth and a little light. The noise of the city is still ever-present, but it's a small price to pay to be together in peace.

Lambert presses more light kisses to Aiden's neck and shoulder, just because he can. He's not an affectionate person, not by a longshot, doesn't like all the cutesy kissing and cuddling. But he knows Aiden enjoys the attention, so he indulges. It's too hot to be cuddling together, far too fucking hot in the middle of summer to have a fire going. But Aiden deserves a little attention, before they separate in the morning. So Lambert presses a few more kisses and feels goosebumps raise on Aiden's warm skin. He can see the faint prickles on Aiden's arms in the dim light.

It sucks not seeing Aiden often. Though together romantically, they go wherever the Path leads them which is mostly apart. They come together sometimes, but it's... Only seeing each other _maybe_ five or six times a year for a few days at a time makes them yearn something fierce.

Lambert unsticks his sweaty hand from Aiden's belly and rubs his thigh in slow strokes. "So hey," he starts, making sure he's got Aiden's attention before continuing. "You still don't really have anywhere to go during the winter, right?"

Aiden hums, making a sound of agreement. Nearly half asleep already. His heartbeat is slow, his breathing starting to even out. Muscles relaxing, tension draining from his frame. "Nowhere but south," he agrees.

"I was thinking, shocker, I know, me actually _thinking_. Instead of being a fucking vagrant all winter, why didn't you wait out the snow at Kaer Morhen with me? It would be nice to spend more time together, yeah?" He unsticks their thighs, but slots back into the same position, unwilling to move away. "We can touch each other's dicks, bully Eskel, piss in the snow and throw bombs into the lake. It'll be great."

He can't see it, but he can hear the smile in Aiden's voice, feel his body shake with silent laughter. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Aiden loosely signs Igni at the fireplace, putting it out before Lambert has the chance to ask him to. They don't say anything else before going to bed. They don't need to. Both are well aware they love each other, it's not necessary to say it every single time they go to sleep next to each other.

He debates it, through. Hasn't seen Aiden in a long while. Probably hasn't told him he loves him at all these past few days, he can't remember. But all too soon, Aiden is snoring and Lambert is nearly there himself. He'll tell Aiden in the morning.

 

 

The cold of Kaer Morhen chills his bones a little deeper than normal when he wakes up. Alone. Blankets kicked to the floor, leaving him in just how smallclothes, exposed to the air. Where's Aiden? Why isn't he still in bed? It takes Lambert a moment to come back to his senses.

Oh.

It was a dream, then. Dream about Aiden. No. No, a memory. Lambert remembers waking up that morning and Aiden was already gone, having left just a note telling him that he had gone. Lambert can feel his mood sour as he mulls over the dream-memory. He should have said it. Last damn time he ever had the chance to tell Aiden he loved him, and he didn't do it.

"Great way to start the morning," Lambert grumbles, forcing himself to get up. He stumbles to the doors of the keep and opens one, the cold chilling his mostly bare body. The first snow of the winter is already starting to stick to the ground.

 

His chest aches.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao suffer with me
> 
> Comments are kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
